1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electric device, and more particularly to a magnetoelectric device.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a conventional transformer 1 including an E-shaped magnetic core and an I-shaped magnetic core. A primary coil 11 and a secondary coil 12 are wound around and tightly coupled to the E-shaped magnetic core. In general, the conventional magnetic core is made of a single material, such that there must be an air gap between the magnetic cores for preventing magnetic saturation, resulting in negative magnetic damping effect and limiting output electrical energy. In addition, the counter-electromotive force at the output terminal OUT may directly impact the input terminal, resulting in great loss of eddy current. As a result, even if the conventional transformer 1 has high conversion efficiency, it can only be used for transmission or transfer of electrical energy.